Something Will Work Out
by Mila1992
Summary: Rachel's and Finn's story continues after Regionals. Their love blossoms.
1. Salty, Sweet Tears

Finn:

Out of all the Vocal Adrenaline members, Jesse St. James seemed to jump the highest, like a blasted rocket. Sue had just announced the winning team of regionals, and it wasn't their name that was called. He didn't get it, they were pretty good, and at least he thought so. He and Rachel totally kicked butt with "Faithfully", and too be honest, the song had so much more meaning than just a song to win a gold trophy. He looked over at Rachel and her face broke his heart. He knew, along with the rest of New Directions, how much this meant to them, especially Rachel. But he felt the most pain for her. It looked like she couldn't keep her balance and grabbed hold of Artie's wheelchair for support. Tears were stinging her eyes, and all Finn could think about is how much he wanted to step to the front of the stage and wrap his arms around her, comfort her.

One of the judges came to them and handed Mr. Shue their tiny trophy. The Glee Club couldn't even look at it.

"We didn't even place" he heard Artie mumble. They didn't even get their name mentioned.

Finn couldn't take the cheering of the winning team. By this time, he thought it'd be best if they all left the stage. He didn't want to see Rachel aching any further.

"Mr. Shue, let's just get off the stage, please…" he tapped Will on the shoulder.

Mr. Shue looked over his shoulder back at Finn, "Yeah," he nodded with a melancholy face "Yeah, let's go."

He tapped Kurt on the shoulder and nudged his head off stage. Everybody followed, and Finn waited till everyone passed so that he could walk by Rachel. As soon as he got by her side, he slid his hand down her back and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. Rachel leaned her head against his side and covered his hand that was on her hip with her hand. He was glad that she could find comfort from him.

Their walk back to their dressing room seemed like years, ages. Finn was disappointed, but glad to be by Rachel's side. Her delicate body warmed him and almost made him feel like he _had _won something –no, someone, Rachel Berry. He truly loved her and telling her he loves her earlier today made him feel good and wonderful. He'd always loved her; he just only realized it when Jesse was with her. Life was too short to let things pass you by. His love for Rachel couldn't wait any longer.

Rachel slowly took Finn's hand from her side and tangled her fingers in his. She pulled him gently to the couch and sat down on the other side of Kurt. Finn released her hand and put his hand on her thigh farther away from him. Rachel still hadn't said anything. She had only let two or three tears fall. She looked down at Finn's arm and started fumbling with the button on his sleeve of his shirt. Finn was staring ahead at Mr. Shue.

"You guys honestly couldn't have done it better. I thought you all were amazing. It was a great show and you guys need to know that you are all so truly talented." Mr. Shue said after they had all settled in the room.

"Obviously not good enough," Artie quietly mentioned, then a little louder said, "Or at least not for Miss Sylvester.."

"She obviously doesn't have enough class to realize how much this meant to all you. Don't get discouraged by her." Will replied.

"It's no use believing we were good though," Mercedes announced, "Glee Club's over, and there's nothing we can do about it. Yeah, sure we may have been good, but what's the point of thinking that if we can't even improve ourselves. This was our only chance, and thing went totally wrong for us."

It was silent for a few minutes and then Rachel raised her head. Finn looked over at her and she glanced at him. She stood up then and crossed over to Mr. Shue. She looked at him for a minute, then hugged him, and Mr. Shue cautiously and then more surely, hugged her back.

"Thank you, Mr. Shue, for believing in us. We knew you thought we could do it, but obviously it didn't work. You got us here, and we couldn't be more grateful." Rachel backed out of the hugged and then turned to her friends, "We had a great year."

She smiled, somewhat awkwardly and slowly grabbed her bag and walked out the door. The room then started to grab their things too. Finn didn't bother and rushed out of the room and ran after Rachel.

"Rach! Wait!" He yelled across the hallway to her. She stopped but didn't face him. He started to jog towards her, "Rachel, please –"

She turned to face him and now she was a waterfall. Her face was entirely wet and she let out a small sob and buried her face in Finn chest. He immediately wrapped one hand around her back and one hand massaged her hair. He let her cry, she needed it right now, and he didn't blame her. This was Rachel's dream, and it tumbled. They stood there, for some time, Finn letting her stain his shirt with salty sweet tears.

"Shhh… Shh, Rachel" Finn softly whispered into her hair. He kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek across her soft, sweet smelling hair.

He didn't know what things would look like for the group at this moment, but he would remind Rachel that he loved her and that no matter what, he was always there for her.

Please comment! It's only the beginning and if I get some good comments I'll continue! I really want to keep writing this story! I've got some good idea for them later on


	2. The Perfect Goodbye

Rachel:

Her dream, her efforts, were they really all gone because of losing Regionals? It sure felt like it. Her face was pouring with tears, face as red as a beet, and she was huddled into Finn's chest. She felt kind of embarrassed, tearing up so intensely. But there was just no way she could hold it in. It's like she was holding everything inside her and now she had to let it all out. And Finn's arms seemed like a safe place to do it. Because in Finn's arms, she felt like she could do anything, let it be crying or being full of confidence, and right at this moments, crying was her only option. She felt Finn's big, soft hand slowly rubbing her neck and his soothing _shhhhs _in her ear. Part of her wondered if these tears were also for Finn. For him finally realizing that Rachel was the one person who truly understood him, like she said to him earlier this year. She knew that Finn was the only one who fully accepted her. He dealt with her controlling personality and never bashed her for it. And just an hour or two ago, he told her he loves her. No one ever said that to her. Well, Jesse told her he loved her, but he smashing an egg to her forehead just a few seconds after his "confession of love" definitely did not count in Rachel's book. His hand gliding over her back had a relaxing affect on her and gradually, her sobs began to settle. At this point, she was only sniffling her nose. Was she ready to look up into the eyes of Finn Hudson? She wasn't sure. _Just a few more seconds_, she thought to herself. She didn't look quite presentable at this moment either, but she had a sure feeling that Finn wouldn't consider it. After three deep breaths, she slowly moved her head back and looked at Finn for a brief second. She didn't feel comfortable looking at him with her mascara smudged all over her eyes so she quickly bent down to grab a Kleenex from her bag. As she turned away from him to wipe her eyes, Finn grabbed her upper arm.

"Hey," he said softly to her, turning her around to face him, "you don't need to hide from me.."

He looked into her eyes with great passion and warmth, Rachel became overwhelmed. No one had ever looked at her like that. Finn always had the most loving gazes. She looked down at her feet.

"But my eyes, they're… all black." She started dabbing the Kleenex to her eyes.

"Here," he said, gently grabbing the Kleenex from her fingers, "let me."

He lifted her chin with his one hand, and with the Kleenex holding one, he ever-so-gently wiped the tears mixed with mascara. Rachel watched his face as he did so, and he looked so concentrated and had that cute little boy face Rachel loved. She couldn't help but smile. Her face was still wet after Finn tried to take off most of the blackness. He scrunched the tissue and put it in his pocket. He then placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed areas under Rachel's eyes where it was still wet. _Oh god _was all she could think. The feel of his lips lightly sliding over her face gave her goose bumps all the way to her bones. They were still the only ones in the hallway, which they both were thankful for. Just them two alone hadn't occurred in the longest time.

"Please don't cry, Rach. I hate to see you like that." He said after taking his hands from her face and reaching down to put his hands in her's.

"Thank you, Finn. You're so good to me." She replied to him, reaching up on her tip toes and gave him a hot kiss on his cheek. She lingered there and she felt Finn curve his head into her neck, just behind her ear. He smelled her. She felt his nose tickle the side of her neck.

"There may be no more Glee Club, but we can still remember all the good things that came out of it. Like it bringing you to me. I can't think of anything better. And it beats winning Regionals." Finn's breath felt hot and moist against her neck.

"Mmm, I can't disagree with that.." she said, almost breathless.

"…You see Jesse jumping around like a raging baboon?" Kurt's voice came around the corner.

Finn and Rachel quickly released each other, but not fast enough for Kurt and Mercedes not to notice. They both slowed their pace as they approached Rachel and Finn. Rachel had now picked up her bag, turning red again, as though she wasn't red enough already. She shyly tucked some hair behind her ear and backed away from Finn. She gave him a quick look and then timidly smiled at Mercedes and Kurt.

"Where's everyone else?" Rachel asked to not make things any more awkward.

"They're packing up. They'll be coming out anytime soon now." Kurt replied.

"Yeah, me and Kurt are going back to the hospital to see Quinn. You guys coming?" Mercedes told both of them.

Finn looked at Rachel and then turned to Kurt and Mercedes, "You know, me and Rachel will go tomorrow. We already had something to do. You guys go ahead without us."

Rachel had wide eyes by now, and she stared at Finn throughout the entire time he spoke those words to Kurt and Mercedes. The two of them looked at each other in an _Oh, I see_ kind of look and nodded.

"See you two around then." Kurt said sweetly and they disappeared around another corner.

"What exactly did we plan?" Rachel looked over at Finn, who was staring at the disappearing Kurt and Mercedes.

"Come to my house. Well, technically it's Kurt's and Burt's. But he and my mom left for the weekend to some country side down south. It's only me and Kurt, and with him going out right now, we'll probably have the house to ourselves to talk." Finn smiled and stepped closer to her now, "I mean, if that's alright with you. I'd like you to. "

Rachel grabbed his shimmery gold tie and twisted it in her fingers. She smiled, still looking at the tie, and then raised her head to look up at Finn.

"I'd like to as well." She told him, meaning it very much.

"Alright, just wait here, I'm going to get my stuff from the dressing room. It'll only take a few minutes." He swiftly kissed her on her cheek, leaving a tingling and Rachel in the hallway.

She walked over to a near-by bench with a wide smile that kissed her lips. She was going home with Finn Hudson. She could only think of what might happen. She let her mind flash back to when Finn told her he loves her,

_He started walking towards her, and she started towards him as well. God, he looked so handsome in his outfit. Finn believed they could actually win this thing. It showed in his approaching eyes._

"_Break a leg?" Rachel said _

"_I love you." He said, totally not what she expected from what she told him. _

_He turned around and walked back to his door. Rachel stood there for another second or two, soaking in what he had just told her. A smile crept onto her face as she walked back to hear door now. _

_Their name was being announced and Finn gave her another huge, encouraging, loving smile. She couldn't help but do the same. Then he walked out the door as the music began to play.._

He loves her. Had he really said it? That smile crept onto Rachel's face again. Finn was her true friend… her true love. She loves him as well but she needed the right time to tell him. She may be the one who's controlling and not afraid of anything, but telling Finn she loves him halted her just a little. She does love him, she really does and she wanted to tell him. But how? She wanted it to be a perfect moment. She always wanted everything to be just right. She'd find a moment, and she'll tell him how she feels. She heard footsteps from around the corner and glanced in their direction. Finn was coming with his jacket and Nike bag, pacing in such a manner that made Rachel's head swim and she let out a small sigh. Finn didn't take his eyes off her as he approached her. Rachel got up from the bench and grabbed her bag as well.

"Here, put this on," Finn handed her his navy blue athletic jacket. "It's a bit windy outside and I don't want you to get cold."

"Oh," she said, taking out a thin pink jacket from her bag, "it's okay, I've got one."

"That looks a little cold. The weather's actually gotten sort of bad from when we came here. Take mine, it's a lot warmer than yours." He handed it to her with a smile. And as he did, her fingers lightly brushed his hand and they both suddenly looked at each other. He watched her as she put the sleeves through her arms and she wondered what he was thinking once she had it on.

She grabbed her bag off the floor and turned to him. Soon enough, Rachel felt his fingers sliding into her hand and he squeezed it. His hand was warm and Rachel couldn't help but once again lean into him, as she had when they were getting off the stage.

As they stepped out the door of the building, she was glad to have taken Finn's jacket. It was really windy and the dress she was still wearing made her legs shake. Then she remembered that Finn had just a dress shirt on.

"Oh my goodness, Finn, I'm sorry, aren't you cold? Here take your jacket, I'll put on mine."

"Rach, seriously, do you think I'd take the jacket from you? You keep it on. I'm not cold, and I can tell you are."

She was shivering, and I guess it was noticeable, so she pulled the jacket closer to her body. She was happy to reach Finn's car finally. He unlocked the passenger door and opened it for Rachel.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and scooted herself into the seat and waited until Finn put his bag in the trunk and sat in the driver's seat.

She closed her eyes and snuggled into the seat. Even when Finn got into the car she didn't open her eyes. She thought the pain of losing had flown by, but she could still feel her heart collapsing when she saw Jesse jumping around with his group. She was worried, so worried. What would happen to her group, New Directions? They were over and another wave of pain washed over her. She wouldn't be able to sing with Finn any more. His sweet gentle voice wouldn't combine with hers and those feelings she felt when he sang with her would never be ever again. She always wanted to go solo, but singing with Finn was an exception and singing with him, she had to admit, might be better than doing it by herself on Broadway. The very first time she sang with Finn, she knew they were soul mates and that she'd found the one person she wants to be with. Yeah, Finn and her would obviously hang out, but she wanted to sing, sing her heart out with Finn. Who knows when that will be again..

What she was thinking obviously was showing on her face when Finn asked, caringly, "Rachel, are you alright?"

She opened her eyes but looked straight ahead. "Yeah, I'm fine. " She looked over at him now and he looked concerned. He reached over and brushed his fingertips along her jaw line. Rachel closed her eyes once again and sighed softly, "Yeah, everything fine." But part of her felt it wasn't.

Before no time at all, Finn was parking in the driveway of a huge fancy house. Kurt's and Burt's obviously. It was big, and very fashionable. Rachel guessed Kurt helped his dad in finding this one. Finn got out of the car first and walked over to open Rachel's door. She got out and grabbed Finn's hand. They walked to the door and Finn swiftly opened it and let her through first.

"Would you like anything? Or do you just want to come down to my room?" Finn asked very politely as he took off his shoes.

"No, thanks, let's go to your room" Rachel replied.

"Alrighty." Once again, he took hold of her hand and led her down the stairs. His room consisted of two beds.. Kurt's? Odd. Rachel didn't ask him. Instead she let go of his hand and stepped to the middle of the room and gazed around.

"It's really cozy in here. I like it a lot." She turned back to Finn and it seemed like he hadn't even listen to what she said. The way he was looking at her seemed like he was in a trance. She was still wearing his jacket which looked so much oversized on her and you could barely see the end of her dress, therefore, most of her bare legs were showing. Rachel blushed for she had an idea of what was going through Finn's head. His eyes were warm. Again, with those huge brown warm eyes, which was Rachel favorite thing to look at. He slowly started to cross the room to where she was standing.

Very gently, Finn put his two hands on her petite waist and pulled her to him. Rachel just kept staring into his eyes as he unhurriedly unzipped his jacket off her. Once her bare arms were exposed again with her outfit for Regionals, Finn ran one of his hands down her arm and it left goose bumps on her skin. When he got down to her fingers, he pulled her hand up to hitch it around his neck. Rachel, instinctively, with her other hand, put her hands together and now she had a good hold on him. Finn once again placed his hands on her hips and pulled her even closer. He leaned his head down and tucked it under her jaw and kissed her. Rachel closed her eyes and let out a breath with a small gasp. His lips were so soft and light. He then began to press hot but tender kiss up to her ear and then across her cheek until his lips were at the corner of her lips. He pulled away just a tiny bit as Rachel felt his hot paced breath in her open mouth. He looked into her eyes as did she. He had desire in them; she could see it coming off him like sunrays shone from the sun. Her eyes as well, she was sure, were sending off the same message. His gaze was like he was seeking permission to carry out his actions. Rachel helped him a little by tangling her fingers into his smooth dark brown hair and pulling his mouth closer to her's. Her mouth was opened as Finn caught her upper lip between his two smooth lips. This time, they both moaned into each other's mouths. On the stairs in school, Rachel had kissed him, but now, Finn took charge. He kissed her like he's never had before. He tugged and pulled at Rachel's plump lips, not roughly, but with a force that made Rachel shiver slightly. He hadn't tried to slip his tongue into her mouth which Rachel was very appreciative of. When she'd kissed Jesse, he'd force his tongue down her throat which Rachel saw as only a sign of lust, not love. The way Finn kissed her was as an act of love, not just playing around. His kisses were passionate and pure perfection. She didn't know how many odd noises came through her lips as Finn kept kissing her, but she did them because she almost couldn't contain herself. She was losing her breath to his sweet kisses and responsively, Finn secured his arms around Rachel's body.

He now started to stumble with her to his bed. It obviously wasn't smoothly done as Rachel was moving backwards and Finn guiding her, but still kissing her. Rachel's calves hit a soft cushion, then, letting his lips break from her's, Finn sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly he moved back at little to give room for Rachel to put her legs on the bed as to straddle his waist. Again, they looked into each other's eyes and Finn pushed her back towards his chest and she arched it, connecting their bodies more securely. Finn moved his lips to her neck as Rachel played with his hair. She kissed his forehead and Finn came in for a last kiss from her lips and then rested his forehead against her's.

"Don't be too bothered about Regionals." Finn said quite breathlessly. "Glee Club is not completely over. It's still in us."

"Finn, it's so hard to think that way, for me." Rachel replied putting her hands on either side of his face. "Glee Club was everything to me, and I'm scared. Scared of not having it in my life anymore. Singing is what I live for. And I know I always thought Mr. Schuester was trying to bring me down, but he was the one that kept the Club alive. I'm going to miss him as well."

Rachel Berry was scared. It shocked her as well. They sat there for a few more seconds until Finn abruptly became still, then gently pushed Rachel off him and sat her beside him. Rachel looked at him with confusion.

"We should show him, how much this Club meant to us because of him. We should thank him. We should sing for him, one last time." Finn told her.

"For Mr. Schuester?" Rachel curiously asked.

"Yeah, it'll be our last song as the Glee Club and it should be for Mr. Schue. And I think I've got the perfect song." Finn got up off the bed and told Rachel he'd be right back.

She didn't move from the bed as Finn climbed the stairs. She smiled. Finn was adorable. What other kind of guy would have thought of thanking a teacher through song. She most definitely loves Finn…

Finn came down after only a few minutes. He held a CD in his hand and at once, he gave it to Rachel. _The best of Lulu _it read.

"Track 5." Finn pointed to it.

"To Sir With Love.." Rachel read. She looked up at Finn and gave him a big smile. "Oh it sounds so perfect! I didn't know you listened to this kind of music though." Rachel teased.

"I don't. It's my mom's CD and I heard her listening to this specific track one day and the lyrics are just right to show how we feel towards Mr. Schue. What do you think? Are you up to singing for him?"

"It's perfect, Finn. I couldn't have thought of anything more special to end Glee Club." Rachel stood up and opened the CD case and put the disc into the stereo. The song stated to play and Rachel just stood by the machine for a while. Fifteen seconds into the song, she felt Finn encircle her. She leaned into him, needing his warmth and comfort.

He whispered into her ear, "Let's get started." He'd read her mind. It was exactly what Rachel loved to do, prepare a song, especially with Finn.

They were going to find sheet music and start on their project. Kurt had texted Finn and told him that he was staying over at Mercedes' house and that he wouldn't be coming home. This gave the two of them the whole house till late. Rachel took the bed while Finn took the computer to search music sheets. She was softly singing to herself and Finn enjoyed the sound of her voice filling the room. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten until he no longer heard Rachel practicing. He looked at his clock. It read 12:47. He turned to look at Rachel and found her laying on his bed, eyes closed and breathing softly, still clutching the lyrics. Finn got up from his desk, shut his laptop, turned off the light and carefully picked up Rachel so she was on one side of the bed. He put her under the covers. He too crawled into the bed and kissed her on the cheek. He turned to her and stared at her for a while until he as well fell asleep, with his love by his side.


	3. Love and Truth

_So sorry for not writing anything for the longest time! I just finished with all my exams and everything so now I'll have more time to write. I want to thank all you guys for subscribing to my story and posting such great comments! Hope you like it so far _

Finn:

The first thing he felt when he slowly started to wake up was the length and the warmth of Rachel's body as her back pressed against his chest. She was facing away from him yet she never felt closer. Her legs were pushed up as Finn's legs were tucked underneath the backside of her thighs in a sitting kind of position. Finn regretted waking up. He wanted to stay like this, close to Rachel for so much longer than would probably last. He also now realized the warm breath that was hitting his hand. Rachel was holding it, close to her lips. He had no idea how they got to being in the position they were in, but he certainly liked it.

Her hair was out of the way of her long lean neck. Finn's lips were so close. Too close. He leaned in just that inch further and placed his lips on that soft tender surface. He lingered there for a few seconds breathing in her fresh scent. Rachel slowly stated to stir and she let out, what Finn heard, a soft sigh. He felt her clutch his hand even tighter now. Lips still on her neck, Rachel now started to turn around to face him. His lips trailed her neck as she turned. She let go of his hand and placed both hers on his chest and Finn encircled her and kissed her chin. She had her eyes closed still, but Finn was looking at her. She was so beautiful and fragile. Her hair was a mess, all tangled. He brushed his hand over her cheek and moved a piece of hair behind her ear. And now, she opened her eyes and Finn saw them tinkle. A smile lit up on his face, and Rachel returned one to him.

"Hey," Finn said in a tired but happy voice, "sleep well?"

"Mmmm.." Rachel let out, with a stretch. Her stretch led her to push her hands up against Finn's chest. He felt as she lightly and hesitantly brushed her fingertips along his bare chest and he shivered slightly. Then she moved her hands in a more confusing way, feeling the fabric of his shirt. Her hands froze suddenly and she pulled her hands away. In one swift movement, she lifted the covers off of her and looked down at her body.

She looked up at Finn with confused eyes, "Did I fall asleep here, in your house?"

"Yeah, we were working on the song and I guess you just, wiped out. Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's just… I've never slept alone, in a bed, with a boy before.." she smiled up at him, embarrassed.

Finn let out a small laugh, "I'm glad to hear it."

Rachel laughed and hit him playfully on the shoulder, "Oh, this is how it's going to be?" Finn asked with a smile on, "Alright then."

He quickly moved closer to her and, with much carefulness, started to tickle her. Rachel started laughing and kicking her feet underneath him. She tried to push him off but he was obviously too heavy and big.

"Stop! Stop, Finn! Finn!" Rachel yelled and laughed at the same time. She grabbed Finn's pillow and started to hit him with it across the side of his face. "Finn!"

"Alright, alright," he said when he finally started to stop. He grabbed the pillow from Rachel and put it back to his side of the bed. Yet, he felt like he didn't want to get off her, so he didn't. He put his hands on either side of her waist and she slid her hands up his arms to his elbows, still giggling and breathing hard from Finn's tickling. He started down at her and saw her hair like a halo around her perfect face. She smiled up at him, but she still had that cute, shy face Finn noticed on her lately. Was that a good sign? Hopefully. He reached one of his hands and cupped it around the side of her face. He leaned in closer then kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Rach." He looked down at her eyes again.

She slid her hand further up his arm until she encircled his neck with it. She pulled him down closer so that they breathed into each other's mouths. He felt her hand tremble along his neck. He moved his hand down to her waist and waited, waited for her next move.

"I love you too, Finn, so much." She whispered.

Finn suddenly felt his stomach flutter with butterflies and he felt so good inside. He closed the space between their mouths and kissed her with more passion than he's ever felt. She placed her hands on his bare chest again and Finn felt more butterflies. Maybe too much. _Oh crap,_ he thought to himself. He was definitely coming this time, like the time on the stage, like any time. Way to ruin it, Hudson.

He pulled away and hit his back against his side of the bed. God, she just told him she loves him and he totally ruined the moment. He hated himself for this. He turned his head to Rachel and she was holding her hand up to her head, looking straight up at the ceiling. It looked like she hadn't even noticed.

"Rach?" Finn cautiously asked.

She turned to face him and looked at him without any trace of disappointment, which surprised Finn.

"Let's get dressed. I want to go visit Quinn and her baby at the hospital." She pulled her covers back and jumped out of bed. She grabbed her bag off the floor and walked around the bed to Finn. She reached out her hand to Finn, lying on the bed. He got hold of it and let her pull him up. He got up and swung his legs off the bed. Rachel was about to let go of Finn's hand but he put a tighter hold on it and pulled her to him.

"What about Jesse?" Finn looked up at her. "You told me you had sex with him.."

Finn was confused. She told him what she had done with Jesse. And now, she's never woken up in a bed with a boy before. Had she been lying to him?

"Finn, I.." Rachel looked stumped and scared, "I- I am sorry. I was just angry at you and I just.. oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot.."

She started to pull away from him, but Finn kept an even tighter hold on her. So, that would mean she's still a virgin. She didn't sleep with that jackass. Why was she sorry? That meant she didn't give herself to him. She didn't feel comfortable enough to sleep with him. A smile crept on Finn's face. He stood up now and grabbed her around the waist. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against her. He felt Rachel cautious beneath him, it still seemed like she was scared.

"Thank you," he whispered against her lips, "You're amazing."

And he wasn't. The stupid asshole that he is. His fling with Santana blew into his mind. His first time didn't feel like anything and that was not the way it was supposed to be. He wanted his first time to be with Rachel, but it was too late now. _Damn_, he thought, he was such a screw up. How would he tell Rachel? He knew it would break her heart. Why had he been so stupid? He didn't deserve kissing Rachel Berry. She was too good. She told him that he was so good to her, when he knew the real truth. He'd have to tell her eventually. It would be way to wrong to let Rachel be in his life, and lie to her.

"Finn?" Rachel asked as he backed away from her and put his hands over his face, "Are you okay?"

He slowly turned to her and put on a big smile. _Not today, not yet,_ he told himself.

"Yeah, let's get dressed. Do you need to use the shower? I know Kurt's got some womanly.. things in the bathroom that might be of some use to you."

"Umm, sure, listen are you sure you're alright Finn. I'm sorry for not telling-"

"Rach, I'm not angry at that," he walked over to her again and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Of course, it hurt when you told me back in the choir room, but you just healed it. I'm not angry." He repeated.

Rachel smiled at him and grabbed her bag off the floor once again and walked into the washroom, with one last glance at Finn before she shut the door.

_Okay, Hudson, don't think about that right now. _Breakfast. He glanced at the clock and it read 11:45. Wow, they really slept in, so more like brunch. He jolted up the stairs and went to his mom's and Burt's washroom. He opened a new toothbrush, quickly brushed his teeth, rinsed his face and then returned downstairs to throw on a long sleeve pullover and a pair of jeans. He knew how to make pancakes, so that's what he's get started at. He never did much cooking because his mom did most of it for him. But it was only because his mom made the best meals. He grabbed the pancake mix out of the pantry and took out some milk, eggs and a pan.

When he heard Rachel come up the stairs thirty minutes later, he had made about twenty pancakes. He looked in her direction and saw her wearing a navy blue with white polka dots skirt with a flowery rumpled shirt tucked into it. Finn glanced down at her long, smooth legs and died a little inside. They looked so soft and silky. He then let his eyes drift to her wet, damp dark brown hair. It looked darker when it was wet. She looked breath taking- no, she was breath taking. God, he was stupid for not realizing this earlier.

"Finn.." she pointed towards the pan and laughed slightly, "watch out, I think it's burning."

Finn suddenly felt the gross burning smell hit his nose and quickly reacted, "Shit!" He yelled and tried to flip it but it was stuck to the pan. Soon enough, he felt Rachel's hands take over and scooted him out of the way. Very gracefully, she swept the pancake up with the spatula and tossed it on its other side. Finn stood right behind her and smelled the shampoo waving off her hair.

"There," she said turning around, "that wasn't so hard, was it?" She teased.

Finn realized that he was very close to her and couldn't resist, leaned his head down and gave her a swift kiss on her lips.

"You smell too good." He said shyly. "Please don't tell me that's Kurt's stuff."

She laughed louder this time and ran her finger through his hair, playfully.

"No, thankfully, those are my products. I wouldn't feel right taking Kurt's. Luckily, I packed my own." She had a huge grin on her face, "you, on the other hand, smell like pancake mix.."

She reached her hand into his hair once more and placed her lips on his. Finn heard himself groan as Rachel slid her tongue across his lower lip. He hungrily attacked her lips with a stronger force this time and moved his hands down to her waist, and she started to pull away.

"I'm starving, what can I do to help?" She asked, not too far from his face.

Finn stepped away from her and grabbed whipping cream from the fridge. He took out a mixer and placed it on the island table.

"You can whip this if you want. There are also some blueberries and raspberries in the fridge as well you could wash."

Rachel started her duty and once in a while, Finn would peek over at her and watch her as she worked. She looked so concentrated and dedicated, as she always was when she did anything. When she was done with the whipping and washing, she reached up to the cupboards and pulled out two plates. As she did so, Finn noticed how her body elongated and looked so super sexy. He had to look away or he'd regret it. She walked over to the table and set it.

Finn finally finished up with the pancakes and he placed the plate on the table. He grabbed the maple syrup and they both sat down and started eating. Finn ate about ten, but he noticed Rachel only ate three, really small ones. Well, she was pretty tiny, and he had to eat. Once they were finished, the both of them washed the dishes and put them away.

"So, are we going to the hospital then?" Finn asked as he put away the last plate.

"Yeah, I mean if you're up to it. I'd really like to visit Quinn and see how she's doing. I haven't seen her yet."

"Yeah, of course. Let me just clean up and we'll head out as soon as possible"

He rushed down into his room and threw off his shirt and dug through his cupboard to find a clean shirt. He pulled on a blue and white stripped dress shirt and bolted up stairs. Rachel was sitting on the bench near the door, looking straight ahead. She looked over to Finn when she heard him coming down the hallway.

"Okay, you ready?" Finn asked bending down for his shoes.

"Finn," Rachel laughed, "I thought you were going to wash up."

"I did, why? Do I have something on my face?"

Rachel stood up and raised a finger to his cheek. Very lightly, she brushed something off his cheek. She held it in front of his face, "Whipping cream."

She chuckled and put the finger in her mouth and licked of the sweet cream. _Oh my god,_ Finn thought, _how sexy did that look._ Rachel suddenly turned red. Finn thought she might have realized what she had done was something.. different.

"Thanks." Finn smiled

He grabbed his keys from the key bowl and opened the door, which Rachel went out first. He opened the car and Rachel scooted into the passenger seat and Finn into the driver's seat. Finn turned on the radio and Coldplay started playing. Their ride was quiet for the most part. From what Finn saw, Rachel looked pretty content just staring out the window, observing Lima. He didn't mind it too much, the silence. Times with Rachel were perfect whether it was talking, not talking, making out.. Moments with her made Finn think how he could have ever let her go earlier this year. He didn't want to lose her again. Telling her about what happened with Santana might ruin things but he'd explain to her. He wasn't losing her again. No way.

"What are you thinking about?" He heard Rachel ask.

He turned his head her direction. She had her head leaned back against the window, her hands in her lap. How long had she been staring at him. He hoped he didn't look to worried, with what he was thinking.

"Oh, uh, nothing, you know, just concentrating on the road.."

"Hmm, okay." Rachel replied.

"Why, do I look weird, or.. something?" Finn asked cautiously.

"You just had this… concerned look on your face. Like something was bothering you," she turned her head and looked out the windshield now, "just wondering if you're okay.."

Finn tightened his hands around the steering wheel. So she had noticed. Crap.

"No, I'm okay. I think I maybe ate a little too much pancakes or something."

Rachel smiled and kept looking ahead, "Oh, we're here! I can't wait to see Quinn and the baby."

Finn found a parking spot closest to the door. Rachel and him walked side by side through the maternity unit and asked the receptionist for Quinn's room.

As Rachel was about to walk through Quinn's door, Finn tangled her finger with his. Rachel stopped and looked down at their hands. She smiled. Finn smiled back. He wasn't ashamed of having her as a girlfriend, and he wanted people to know it. So as they walked in, hand in hand, they saw Puck sitting in a chair near the side of the bed that Quinn and her baby were laying on. Quinn was up in a sitting position, pillows up against her back and she and Puck were talking to the baby. Quinn was tickling her chin while Puck was brushing her toes. When they heard the door squeak, they both looked up and smiled at Finn and Rachel. Rachel let go of Finn's hand and went slightly faster to Quinn than Finn did.

"Hey!" she quietly said to Quinn and Puck. She approached the baby and started down at her, "Oh my goodness Quinn, she's adorable. Hey Beth, how are you?" She gently grabbed Beth tiny finger and played with them in her hand. She looked amazing, so gentle and caring. She asked Quinn if she could hold her and Quinn placed the baby into her hands. Rachel rocked her while walking around the room and then glanced up at Finn. She started walking towards him and she showed the baby to him.

"Isn't she just perfect?" Rachel asked Finn

"Yeah, she is." Finn smiled and touched the baby's head.

Rachel smiled at him once again and then walked over to Quinn, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. You know, still just a little tired and shocked at this whole situation, but she makes it better." Quinn nudged at her baby.

Puck got up and walked over to Finn, letting Rachel sit down, after handing the baby back to Quinn. They started to engage in a conversation.

"Hey man, how're you doing?" Finn asked Puck as he approached him.

"Ah, fine. I've been here all night and that chair is not comfortable, I'm telling you." They stared at the two women for a second and the Puck started again, "You know who came by yesterday? That Vocal Adrenaline coach, what's her name? Shelby, Rachel's mom."

Finn looked confused, "Why would she be here? Does she know someone who's sick?"

"More like someone who just gave birth to a baby." Puck looked at Finn in a hinting look.

"Quinn? She's adopting Beth?" Finn asked, with as much containment of surprise as he could so that Rachel wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, Quinn decided she'd be a good parent for Beth. Listen, I don't know if Rachel's cool with this. Don't tell her. Her whole mother-quest didn't go so well, and if she finds out that her new stepsister is my daughter, she might flip. You know Rachel."

"Yeah, I do. No I won't tell her. She'd be crushed if she found out though." Finn replied, staring at Rachel's angelic face. Gosh, she was such a good person. How would she react to this? Not that he would tell her. He didn't want to hurt her.

"What was that whole hand holding thing back a few minutes ago? Are you guys like, a thing now?"

"She's special and I need her. Yeah, there's something there." Finn turned back to Puck and gave him a grin.

"Sure, whatever, dude." He slapped Finn on the shoulder and started walking back to Quinn. Finn followed and stood behind Rachel's chair.

"Hey, Quinn, how are you feeling today?" Finn asked.

"I'm fine, thanks Finn." She smiled at him and Rachel reached up to hold Finn hand.

"Do you want me to get anything for you Quinn? Coffee, tea?" Rachel asked sympathetically.

"Ummm, yeah actually, could you get me and orange juice? The doctor said I should keep up on my vitamins for the milk for the baby."

"For sure, Quinn," Rachel smiled and started getting up, "Puck do you want anything? We can get it if you want to stay with Quinn."

"Yeah, could you get me a black coffee? I hardly got any sleep last night."

"Coming right up. We'll be right back." Rachel held Finn's hand tighter and pulled him toward the door.

Rachel looked so happy. She was smiling and leaning into Finn's side when they were walking down the hallway to the hospital cafeteria. God, she was such a good person and she had no idea of all the hurt there was around her. Even Finn would cause her pain one day, he knew it.

"Did Puck tell you when the adoptees were coming for Beth?" Rachel asked and Finn froze, "Finn? What's the matter?"

Finn shook his head and cleared his mind, "No, uh, I have no idea, I'm guessing probably later today since Quinn's getting out tomorrow. Do you know who the parents are?"

"No, but Quinn told me it was a single mom and she seems very kind and loving so Quinn's happy with the choice." Rachel smiled and looked up at Finn.

She didn't know. So I guess this was a secret he couldn't share with Rachel, no matter how much he loved her. But keeping it away from her wouldn't hurt her. Rachel walked up to the cooler and grabbed an orange juice for Quinn. She returned to Finn and took his hand where she led him to the counter.

"Can I get one dark coffee, please?"

The man went to make the order and Finn paid. They sat down and waited.

"What time is it?" She asked after awhile.

"Umm," Finn looked down at his watch, "it's 2:30."

"What time do your parents get home tonight?"

"I think at like, around 11:30. We still have some time to ourselves before I have to get home and make sure everything's tidy for their return."

"We should call the Glee members and show them the song you picked out. We could get started on it today and then quickly get the band together tomorrow to rehearse before we perform it for Mr. Schuester. Do you think you could get a hold of Kurt and get him to gather everyone up at my place? My dad's won't mind."

"Yeah, I can totally do that. Here, I'll text him right now." Finn got out his cell

_Hey, Kurt. Gather the Glee Club and meet at Rachel's 4:00._

Only 5 minutes later, Kurt received the text,

_Got it. See you there._

"Okay, all set."

"Here's your coffee miss." The man set the coffee on the table and Rachel grabbed it and they both took of to Quinn's room.

"Thanks." Quinn said when Rachel handed Quinn her orange juice.

Puck took his coffee eagerly and Finn thought he could hear him sigh when he took his first sip.

"Okay, you guys, listen, we're singing on last song," Finn started to announce, "for Mr. Schue. We're going to get started on it today at Rach's place at 4:00. Quinn, when do you get out of here?"

"Not until Sh- the mother comes and gets Beth." Quinn stopped herself, "That'll be around 6:00"

"Okay, you know what; you two should probably go home after that and get some rest. We'll fill you in tomorrow before we sing it."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Okay, well I guess we'll see you two tomorrow at school."

"Get some rest, Quinn." Rachel smiled and squeezed her hand

"I think I will." Quinn smiled back

"See you, guys" Finn told them as they were walking through the door. He caught one last glimpse at Quinn and saw her eyes as she looked down at her baby. They were eyes of sorrow and sadness. Finn guess it was probably because Beth would never be hers. But it's the choice she made.

Finn and Rachel arrived at the car and drove towards Rachel's house. Finn remembered the last time he was here, when Rachel dressed up for him singing that Grease song. It brought back odd, but good memories. When Rachel opened the door, her scent hit him even stronger. It was just the smell he loved. It smelled like peaches and vanilla.

"Hey Dad! Daddy! I'm home!" She yelled

Nobody seemed to answer. Rachel opened a door, which led to the garage. Finn noticed both cars were gone.

"They probably had a late night shift or something. Come on in."

They walked into her kitchen and she asked him if he wanted anything to eat. It was 3:40 now. They realized they were both hungry and Rachel heated them up some spaghetti from yesterday's dinner. Once they were finished, the doorbell rang and Rachel ran to get it.

"Hey girl. So what's this whole Glee Club meeting about?" Mercedes walked through the door and Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Matt, Mike, Tina, and Artie came right behind her.

"Finn had a perfect idea. We're going to show Mr. Schue how much this club meant to us by singing him a song. To Sir With Love, by LuLu. What do you think?"

Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other and the others behind them started mumbling.

Kurt broke it, "K, let's get started."

The entire evening, they worked on separating solos and voices. They corrected each other and sang the song almost fifty times before almost everyone was tired. By the end of the night, they had it perfect. Now all they had to do was get the band involved. At around 9:30, Rachel's dads got home and everyone started piling out the door. Finn was last to leave.

At the door, Finn put on his shoes while Rachel watched him. As soon as he'd got them on, he put his two hands on Rachel's waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her beneath the jaw and then ever so lightly on her lips.

"See you tomorrow." Finn whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight." He heard he smile.

He started walking to her car, but had one last glance behind him. Rachel was standing in the doorway, gazing at him. She raised her hand in a wave and slowly started to close the door.

Finn was never so happy to wake up for school tomorrow morning.

_Hey everyone! Sorry for not writing for the LONGEST time! I had so many exams and stuff to do I literally had no time to write! Hopefully, now since it's summer, I'll get to my story and keep you updated more often! :D_

_Please comment and subscribe! Tell me how I'm doing so far!_


	4. In All Of Them

_So, thanks again for all your great, helpful comments! I've got some regarding how Finn is being very secretive and how it'll all blow up.. I know it sucks, but he does have these problems, and the one about the baby I made up, so I'll figure out something to settle that.. Just not in this chapter cause this one's Rachel's POV. Finn's problems will probably start to show up in chapter 5… Comment please! _

Rachel:

She closed the door slowly and leaned her back against it. Silently, she smiled to herself. She still felt the feeling Finn left behind when his cool, soft lips pressed to hers. She shut her eyes and sighed slightly. She need, wanted more. She craved Finn. She couldn't stop thinking about him and wanted, more than anything for him to be in her bed tonight, like he had been in hers. Tomorrow would come and she would see her _boyfriend. _She couldn't believe she could call him that.

Rachel jumped in shock when she heard her standing across from her.

"Where were you last night? We got home and your bed was empty."

Rachel thought fast, "I'm sorry, I completely forgot to call. I didn't feel so good after the competition and I slept over at Mercedes' house." Rachel lied.

She put her head down and hoped that was convincing enough. There was no way she was telling her dads she slept at Finn's house. They would most definitely ground her for life, or worse.

Rachel looked up at her dad and he was still staring at her confusingly. He had that look on his face when he knew Rachel wasn't telling him something. But Rachel knew what he was looking for.

"Daddy, we didn't win. Vocal Adrenaline won. We actually didn't even place." She let out a shaky laugh but then soon enough choked on it and let out a sob. _Oh no, not agai_n, she thought, _don't let me cry again._ She'd already been through this and she couldn't start again, especially before they had to sing tomorrow to Mr. Schue. Especially because Rachel didn't want red puffy eyes tomorrow. But there was no use. There she was, again, huddled into a chest. What was wrong with her? She had just been smiling a few minutes ago and now, yet again, she was bawling her eyes out. _No, no _she was not doing this again.

She pulled away from her dad and wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her sweater. She looked at her dad now and gave him an encouraging smile.

"I'm being ridiculous. I'm not going to act like this. I'm going to go upstairs, take a shower and go to bed," she kissed he dad on the cheek and started up the stairs, "goodnight, daddy." Then a little louder yelled, "Goodnight dad!"

"Night Rach!" Her dad called from the kitchen.

"Rachel, you're my star. No one's better than you are. Remember that. I'm sorry about the competition. Maybe next time." Her dad at the foot of the stairs told Rachel.

"Thanks dad."

"Goodnight"

Rachel smiled one last time. She didn't want to tell him her Glee Club was cancelled. She knew she'd burst into tears again. So she picked up her pace into her room. She kept the tears in and promised herself she wouldn't let them fall. She picked up her pajamas and trailed her way to her bathroom.

Finn. _Finn._ It calmed her. Thoughts of Finn in her mind made her forget about Glee Club and think of the good thing that came out of it. And what made her even happier was that she found a perfect chance to tell him she loves him. And she started to smile, yet again. She wondered what he was doing right now. Was he thinking about her as well? She'd feel so desperate if it was only her thinking like this. But Finn was Finn. She was sure he was thinking about her as well, and her feel even warmer.

She finished in the bathroom and put her clothes neatly into her closet and quickly, but very carefully picked out her outfit for tomorrow. A gray plaid skirt with a ruffled sunflower yellow top to go with it was what she thought would be best for tomorrow. She also pulled out a short blue sweater, just in case it got cold. Once she was finished with that, she checked her phone. And she was right. Finn was thinking of her. The text message that was displayed proved it.

_Have a goodnight. I don't know how I'll sleep without you tonight. See you tomorrow. _

Rachel was screaming inside. Joy filled her to every tip of her body. It was like they were thinking the exact same thing, because she knew she'd have trouble sleeping without his big, warm, soft, protective body curled around her. She crashed onto her bed and decided what she should reply. Then she thought of a perfect witty, teasing response.

_I know what you mean, but we'll manage. How about I'm all yours tomorrow? Sleep well. 3_

She smiled, and sent it. Being all Finn's tomorrow is all she ever wanted. Satisfied, she turned off her phone and shut the light, and fell asleep, with Finn in her mind all through the night.

The next morning, her alarm went off to Wilder's _Break My Stride_, her usually sign to get up. She got her work clothes on and started on the treadmill. It was 6:00 am. Working out for an hour was about enough so she took a shower, styled her hair and put on her already prepared outfit. Once she went downstairs, her two dads were already reading the newspaper in their pajamas, sipping their coffees in pure silence. Obviously something the paper must be interesting. It was what Rachel usually found in the morning.

"Goodmorning." Rachel announced as she stepped into the kitchen. She went straight to the fruit bowl and grabbed some bananas and strawberries. The blender was already set on the island for her, just like it usually was.

"Goodmorning, sweetheart," Rachel's African American dad, Tommy, looked up, "how did you sleep?"

"Really well, actually, thanks." She put all her ingredients into the blend and poured it into a large glass. Finally, she sat down between her dads and sipped on the beverage quietly.

"How are you feeling from yesterday, Rachel?" John, her other dad, asked her after taking a sip of his coffee.

Rachel turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm okay. It'll pass over time. I just have to get used to it, that's all. It'll be hard, but it'll get there."

"Well, I know you're a tough girl and you'll find something else that you'll love as much.

"Yeah." Although Rachel knew she hasn't loved anything as much as Glee. Of course, Broadway will definitely live up to her expectations, but how will she get there without the practice of Glee Club, singing with her friends, singing with Finn…

She sighed into her drink and did not want this afternoon to come. Singing that last song to Mr. Schue would officially end things, which cause a pain in her chest.

"Okay, I'll get dressed and drive you to school then. Be back in two." Just as Tommy said it, the door bell rang. Rachel, Tommy, and John all looked towards the door.

"Who could that be at 7:30 in the morning?" John asked

Tommy started to walk towards the door but Rachel soon caught him by the arm and pulled him back, "Why don't you go change and I'll check who that is."

"Alright then.. just if it's that fund raising organization again, tell them we've already donated." He started up the stairs.

"Right, I'll tell them." Rachel walked over to the door, and just as she was about to open it, she straightened out her outfit.

It sure as hell wasn't the organization people, and she was glad she fixed herself up roughly before she'd opened the door. And suddenly, everything felt right again. It was like a huge wash of warm air came running at her. She looked up at Finn's beautiful brown eyes and felt her breath come short out of her throat. A smile spread across Finn's face as his eyes met hers. She noticed his eyes moved to looked at her toes and slowly, he moved them back up to her eyes.

"Hey." He said to her.

Rachel responded, "Hi." She smiled just a little bigger now.

"Well, I'm glad I caught you cause, you know, if I came and no one was home, well except your dad, then that would've sucked cause I really wanted to take you to school. And you are here, which is great cause I can drive you, that is if it's okay with you and your dads.." Finn was doing that cute little boy talk Rachel loved so much about him. She could tell he was a little nervous. He was wearing a navy blue shirt and the dress shirt that he had on top was grayish blue and unbuttoned, just the way Rachel loved it.

"Finn, I'm glad you're here." She reached her hand out and put it on his lower arm. He glanced down at the stop she touched him and then smiled his cute little boy smile again.

Finn then started to lean down to get his face closer to Rachel's. Rachel sped up her breathing and slowly started to lean in as well. Butterflies were overflowing in her belly. Finn reached his hand to grab her small, gentle hand.

"Good morning." The two jumped back away from each other as Tommy headed down the stairs.

Rachel turned all red and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Good morning, Mr. Berry," Finn tucked his hands into his pockets, probably as embarrassed as Rachel was, "I was just thinking I'd take Rachel to school today, I mean if that's alright with you."

"Why don't you come in Finn, you've still got time. You've already had breakfast I'm guessing?"

Finn gave out a small laugh, "If you call a banana breakfast, then yes."

"Come on then, Rachel can stir something up for you."

Rachel looked up at Finn and led him to the kitchen. Finn grabbed the seat next to John.

"Good morning." Finn said to Rachel's other dad.

John looked up from his paper and respond to Finn.

"So Finn, you're part of the Glee Club as well, isn't that right?" Tommy asked after taking his seat again. He was already dressed in his business suit, unlike John. Rachel observed the men out of the corner of her eye as she popped two loafs of bread in the toaster._ Please don't ask Finn something embarrassing_, Rachel thought to herself.

"Uh, yeah I am actually. Except I'm guessing Rachel's told you it's been cancelled."

Rachel stopped what she was doing as well as John and Tommy. They both looked at her and Finn looked as though he'd done something wrong.

"You didn't tell us this Rachel. Why was the club cancelled? I thought you told us you had another year or so." John started.

"No, if we didn't win Regionals, the club would end, like it is now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just couldn't imagine the thought ever coming true." Rachel said as she pulled out a knife.

"I'm so sorry, to both of you. Isn't there anything that could be done to not let this happen?" Tommy asked Finn this time, not Rachel.

"Uh, I don't think so, sir. Our principal's word was pretty clear when he told us either the win or closing down. It meant a lot to us and it's going to be hard letting it go, but it's something we've got to deal with and I know how much this affected Rach and I just want to let you know that I'll be here for her, through his mess." Finn said and smiled at Rachel.

Rachel smiled over at Finn. Finn was staring at her and Rachel locked gazed with him for a few seconds before turning around to grab the toasted bread. As she began to take the peanut butter out, her father, Tommy, started again.

"So you're a football guy too, yeah? Rachel tells me you're a really good player."

Finn laughed a little, "Oh, I don't know. I try my hardest. I'm actually doing basketball right now but I prefer football more. I like to get involved in the sport teams."

"Well, that's an excellent thing to be interested in. You know, John over there used to play basketball for Mckinely High. He was quite good."

John smiled over at Tommy and suddenly Rachel started to sense Finn felt a little uncomfortable. She quickly smeared the peanut butter and jam on the toast.

"K, Finn and I need to go upstairs for a second, to grab something for our project. We'll be out of the house by 7:50." She walked around the island, with the plate in her hand and grabbed Finn by the sleeve of his shirt. As soon as she was out of the kitchen, she secured her hand into Finn's and felt the warmth that she needed.

As they got to the stairs, Finn started talking.

"It's really interesting, you having two dads. I'm pretty sure no one has it that way. At least not in Lima."

Rachel let out a small laugh, "I probably think so too. And I've never had it any other way, so I'm not exactly sure if it's interesting." She looked back at Finn and gave him a smile.

The door to her room was open and the both slid in and took a seat on her bed.

She handed the plate to Finn and he dug in. It looked like her was hungry.

"So what's with our project? Did I forget something up here?" Finn asked his mouth full.

Rachel laughed again. His cuteness was just there, at every moment.

Finn looked over, confused, it seemed.

"Finn, I realized," Rachel moved a little closer to him and took the plate from his lap and placed it on her night stand, "we didn't say good morning properly yet."

She placed her hand on his inner thigh and put her other hand on his neck. Finn had just finished swallowing. Rachel guessed that by now, he got her jest. Rachel leaned into his lips and tasted peanut butter wafting out of his mouth. It smelled delicious. Finn grabbed her lower arm at his neck and too, leaned in. Once their lips met, Rachel melted into it. It was only a morning kiss, yet she felt like she needed more.

She lifted her leg up and threw it over his thigh so she was cradling his hips. Both of her hands moved to his neck now and Finn squeezed her thigh. Yeah, too much for a morning kiss, Rachel definitely thought. She bit his lower lip and pulled gently and ended the kiss. Still cradling him, she placed her forehead to his.

"Good morning." She said, probably a little to seductively.

All Finn could do it let out a moan and Rachel felt the rumble of it in his chest as it was pushed up against hers. She then glanced at the clock. It read 7:49.

"We'd better be getting to school now." Rachel slid her fingers into his hair, not wanting to move. She reluctantly stepped off him and her bed and grabbed the plate of toast.

"Here" Rachel handed him the plate.

Finn grabbed the toast off of it and finished the rest. Rachel put her hand in his and pulled him out of the room.

Back downstairs, Rachel noticed her dads weren't in the kitchen, which was good, in a way. This would give them less awkward time. Rachel returned the plate to the kitchen and grabbed her school bag. Once they had their shoes on, Finn open the door and they both walked over to his car.

The drive to school was short, but Rachel noticed Finn would always look over at her. At one point, he'd tried to drive with one hand on the wheel and another in her hand. Rachel would respond with a light laugh and let go of it, always insisting he put both his hands on the steering wheel and pay attention to the road. Reluctantly, Finn would slide his hand up the wheel and Rachel would regret letting go of his safe hand. There was nothing she liked more than holding that warm hand. It was almost enough to keep her satisfied.

Finn found the nearest parking spot near the school and got out first, only to open the door for Rachel. She grabbed her purse from the back seat and once again, put her hand in Finn's. Everybody looked at them as they walked hand in hand into the school. The hallways were worse. People even pointed at them some times.

Rachel was used to it. The humiliating attention, but this attention was a different one. Honestly, she didn't care. She didn't care that people were looking. She didn't care that the only kind of attention she could get is if someone was making fun of her or laughing at her. This attention didn't mean anything to her, because she had Finn. When she had Finn, she didn't need anyone else. She glanced up at his face to see how he was taking this "public humiliation". His face looked relaxed and had a little smile on it. He gave Rachel a tighter squeeze to her hand and kept it that way.

Finn walked her to her locker and waited till she got set up.

"Man, that was an interesting walk in." Finn said as he leaned his back against the lockers.

"Did it bother you?" Rachel asked, shocked at the way he brought it up.

"Oh no! Not at all. I just brought it up because.. well I don't know why. Gosh, forget I said it. I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd take it that way."

"Alright then, if you say so." Rachel shot him a smile and then put her head back into her locker. She soon felt Finn's hand slide around her waist and felt hot breath against her ear.

"Rach, I don't care what those people think. I'm sorry, really. I need you, and I don't give a damn what goes through those people's heads." Finn said very close to her ear. He then kissed her temple and she was forced to turn her head. She had a faint smile on. Of course he didn't mean it that way. Rachel was just scared of getting hurt again. But Finn changed, and he was there for her so she let it go. She believed what he had just said and returned the favor. She gave him a light kiss on the lips. She pulled away and touched him on the cheek. A few seconds later, the bell rang.

"I'd better go," Rachel said in a whisper, not wanting to let go of his cheek, "Mr. Norburns hates it when we're late from Social."

"Okay then, I'd better let you go." Finn said as his breath washed over her face, making her feel dizzy.

He placed his lips one last time on hers and then kissed her cheek. He gave her hand on last squeeze before pulling away and disappearing in the hallway of students.

Social was a drag. At least next block was Spanish with Finn. When the bell rang to dismiss the class, Rachel couldn't have been happier. She gathered up her binder and text book and rushed out of the class right to the language hallway. Her locker was on the way so she put away her social books and grabbed her Spanish dictionary and her notepad.

Once she stepped into the classroom, she was relieved to find Finn sitting at his usual table with his pack back on one of the chairs beside him, saving it for her.

A huge smile crept onto his face. He waved at her and moved his bag to the floor. Rachel moved toward him and sat down in the chair that was saved for her. She put her books on the table and moved her bag to the floor beside Finn's.

Right after she was settled, she looked up to see Mr. Schue walking into the classroom. He had the saddest face on Rachel's ever seen. He clumped his bag onto his desk without even an enthusiastic Spanish welcome that he usually gave the class. Rachel looked over at Finn and he too was looking at Mr. Schue.

"Okay class, just work on your yearend projects with your partner for this class. I have nothing else planned for you guys." Mr. Schue's voice sounded so sad.

Rachel felt as though she'd burst into tears. That feeling came back to her. No matter how hard she tried to put it away, it always crept onto her.

She felt Finn's hand as he placed it on her bare thigh. He'd obviously noticed her eyes getting watery. Rachel looked over at him. He was looking at her now. She tried to hide her feelings by giving him a faint smile. She was not going to cry here, in class. She was a strong woman and was not going to let herself go here. She placed a hand on Finn's that was still on her thigh.

They were partners so they stayed where they were while others shifted around. The class seemed long and Rachel would find herself glancing over at Mr. Schue every so often.

He'd be working on his laptop for a moment, but then he'd bury his face into his hands at others. Finn told her once or twice to stop glancing over or he'd finally look over at them. Rachel knew Finn didn't mean it that way. She knew that looking at Mr. Schue would make him look and he didn't want to think of a couple of days ago either. She'd turn back to Finn when he told her not to look and they'd work on their project, except they both couldn't concentrate on it.

"Maybe I should texted Mercedes and tell her to gather everyone so I can hand out our music sheets." Rachel said as Finn looked something up in his dictionary.

"Oh yeah, we should do that. Lunch is next block, so tell them to meet us in the auditorium. I don't think we're allowed in the Glee room anymore." Finn told Rachel as he placed down the book.

She sent the text and after that, she and Finn both realized they couldn't work anymore. There was only fifteen minutes left of class. Finn pulled out his iPod and gave one ear piece to Rachel and placed the other in his ear. Silently under the desk, they tangled each other's hands as the sweet sound of Coldplay's Warning Sign hit their ear drums. Rachel moved her head and gently put it against Finn's shoulder. She watched underneath the desk as Finn's fingers glided along her lower arm and traced the palm of her hand. By the end of the day, Glee Club would officially be over.

"You know," Finn began with all the noise around them, "I never really had any male figure to look up to. During the Glee Club, I felt like Mr. Schuester was that dad figure I could talk to. it made me feel like I had my dad back, almost."

Rachel took her head of his shoulder and looked amazed. Finn was really inspirational. She had not just believed what he had said. It was so moving.

She gave him a kiss on his cheek and laid her head back onto his shoulder and waited for the bell to ring.

As Rachel finished up the last Glee meeting, it was agreed that she would go find Mr. Schue. Walking through the lunch filled hallways, the bell rang for the next block and soon enough, the hallways were empty.

Once she turned the corner, she noticed two people standing just a little way away from her.

It was a man and a woman. She immediately recognized the back of Mr. Schue's head so she started walking a little faster towards him now. Once she came just a little bit closer, she noticed the red hair in front of the teacher. The Glee Clubbers knew about the whole situation with Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schuester. No matter how hard the two tried to not show their interest in one another, their interest was too big to conceal.

She wasn't quite sure why they had stopped talking to each other lately but she could still see sometimes the way Miss Pillsbury looked over at Mr. Schue when she'd occasionally passed by the Spanish room.

She then saw as Mr. Schue leaned in to kiss her, and she was reminded of when she, up front, shot a kiss at Finn on the stairs. She always considered Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury to be a cute couple.

She felt horrible for what she was going to do but she went on and did it anyways.

"Mr. Schuester, could you come to the auditorium?" She asked in a humble, quiet voice.

"Yeah sure, Rachel." He responded and they walked off together to the auditorium.

Once they got there, Rachel took her place at the stool set right beside Finn. She looked around and then it began.

"In the beginning of this year, I was just another football player." Matt said.

"I had a stutter." Tina followed.

"I was the class diva." Mercedes announced.

"I used to be captain of the Cheerios." Quinn said after.

"I was afraid to dance outside my room." Mike said humbly.

"I hated everyone in this club." Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes at Santana's comment.

"So did I." Brittney declared.

"I wasn't honest about who I was." Kurt said his voice thick with tears.

"I was tossing kids in the dumpsters." Puck admitted.

"I had never kissed a girl before." Artie said and turned to Tina and gave her a slight smile.

"And I was getting slushied." Rachel said as she felt the redness around her eyes deepening.

Then it came to Finn, "I didn't- I didn't have a father. Someone I could look up to. Model myself after. Someone who could show me what it really meant to be a man."

Rachel gave him a quick glance then said one more thing, "We don't care what the judges say. We won, because we had you as a teacher."

"And Glee Club will never end Mr. Schue because… you are Glee Club," Mercedes said, her voice now too thick with tears, "you're in all of us now."

Then the music filled the auditorium. The sweet sounding violins clashed with their voices and their solos flowed like a silky cloth. They all had tears in their eyes and as Rachel sang her part, she had to contain the tears in her eyes so that they wouldn't ruin the sound of her voice. She looked around at her fellow Glee Clubbers and thought to herself how she was going to miss this. Mr. Schue was crying now too she noticed. His eyes were clouded with tears and some even dropped down his cheeks. She looked at Finn and he looked over at her. She tried to smile through her red face, but didn't manage to well. He touched her hand and continued singing. When the song came to an end, she hung her head and felt a light tear hit her bare thigh.


End file.
